Children of Mother
The Children of Mother are beings created by Mother to help her come back into space. Currently there are 9 known different variations of Children, divided into various races. Mother The Mother is the goddess who descended from the heavens aeons ago and created eight distinct generations of "children", the last one being mankind as we know it, in an attempt to help her return to the skies. However, none of her children were able to fulfill her wish, so the seventh children decided to put her to sleep. She transferred her mind to the 9th Child after getting defeated by Lemeza Kosugi in La-Mulana ruins. List of Children 1st Children The 1st Children were snakes from the belly down. Unable to comprehend the wishes of their Mother and desiring only her power, they met their end. The race known as Kotoamatsu survives within Eg-Lana, mostly in Takamagahara Shrine. 2nd Children The 2nd Children were a race known as the giants. Apparently they were successful in making contact with extraterrestrial beings, but were then wiped out in civil war. No Giants have been known to dwell in Eg-Lana, except Sakit, who lies near death in the Eternal Prison. 3rd Children The 3rd Children had wings on their backs, and were extremely proficient at flying. However, they attempted to recreate their Mother's power and cared for nothing else till their own end. Two races survive within Eg-Lana: The Gigas, sealed in Heaven's Labyrinth , and their captors the Olympians. 4th Children The 4th Children were half-man, half-fish. When the 3rd Children were wiped out, a huge flood covered the Earth in water, and it seems that this fourth race was created simply for the purpose of carrying on what civilization remained. 5th Children The 5th Children were similar in form to modern man, but were apparently somewhat smaller in size. They, too, were destroyed, apparently for seeking the secrets to life and death and attempting to take advantage of the Mother's power. The remaining survivors of the 5th Children are enclosed within the Gate of the Dead . A race known as the Ennead, apparently they are sealed off deep down in one of the branching areas, together with their enemy race, the Amarna. 6th Children The 6th Children were made from clay dolls created by the 5th Children, with some sort of machine used to breathe life into them. They subsequently split into several separate races, leading to continuous wars. Amongst the 6th Children are the Lokapala and the Alfr (fairies). 7th Children The 6th Children worked on the life-giving machine further, and thus were born the 7th Children. They were created specifically to be a relatively powerless race, in order to ensure that they would not have the power to destroy themselves, nor to arouse suspicion in the Mother as to what the 6th Children were planning. The villagers around the entrance to the La-Mulana ruins are the remnants of this race. 8th Children Humans. Born as a short-lived, comparatively weakened race, with no knowledge of the Mother and no way for her influence to affect them. 9th Child A physical copy of the Mother's very mind, created just before the Mother's death.